Don't Walk Home
by InuDani
Summary: Tohru walks home from work by herself, but something happens! Gasp! You didn't expect that, did you? Read, It's ok.
1. The Attack

Hey, all! I bet you thought you were gonna have to wait forever to hear from me again! NOPE! I'm back and ready to write for you. Granted, this is only a short little story I made up when I was bored. Four little chapters. Just something for you to read to pass the time. Also, sorry for the crappy title. I couldn't think of anything better…

P.S.For those that read Unleashing the Monster,I had another court date with Yuki and Kyo and got all my stuff back, so don't worry. ;)

* * *

**Don't Walk Home **

**Chapter 1 – The Attack**

Tohru hummed quietly to herself as she waited outside the office building she worked at for Yuki to come pick her up. She looked down at her watch and frowned. _'Yuki should have been here fifteen minutes ago. He always comes early. I hope nothing happened…'_ Then a thought occurred to her, making her stand straight and rigid. _'Maybe he's tired of walking me home! Oh, that must be it! He was just walking me home out of generosity_. _But I came to expect him, so he's been walking me home for awhile because he's too nice to say anything! Kami, I'm so awful!'_

She picked up her bag and started down the sidewalk. "I used to walk home this late. I'll be fine by myself. Although," She added, turning the corner as the woods around Shigure's came into view, "I don't remember it being this dark…"

At that moment a trio of men came stumbling out of the alley in front of her, swaying dangerously. Tohru caught the overwhelming smell drink and smoke. One of the three spotted Tohru and nudged his friends, pointing at her. The other two saw her as well and the three of them tried standing a little straighter. "Why, hello Miss." Said the first one in an almost pleasant tone.

Tohru smiled. "Hello, sir." She answered, stopping before them, waiting for them to move aside so she could pass. They didn't. Instead, the two on either side of the first move closer, forming a semi-circle around Tohru.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out here so late at night?" One said in a smooth voice.

Something stirred uneasily in the pit of Tohru stomach.

"I-I was on m-my home." She stammered, unsure of why she felt so nervous.

"Pretty girls like you shouldn't be out so late by themselves." He smiled icily. "Why don't you come with us? We'll keep you safe."

The other two men grinned to match the third and started towards her. Fear gripped at Tohru. _'These are the perverts Shigure warned me about!' _She thought frantically as the men came closer. One of the men reached out for her and instincts took over.

Tohru mentally thanked her teachers for giving her so much homework as her heavy bag collided with the side of the man's face. He fell backward with a sickening thud and stayed down. The other two yelled and lunged at her, but she ducked under them and took off down the street.

She reached the woods faster than she thought and hurled herself into them, forgetting the path entirely. She could still hear the drunken men behind her. _'If I can just get back to Shigure's, I'll be fine. I'll be fine, I'll be fine, I'll be-' _"IEEEHH!" Her foot suddenly caught on a root and she went down. She flipped over and saw the two men advancing slowly on her, a predatory glint in their eyes. No where to run, no where to hide, she did the only thing she could think of.

She screamed.

* * *

EEP! OH NO TOHRU! WHAT WILL HAPPEN! WILL SHE ESCAPE? WILL SHE BE TAKEN? WILL I STOP WRITING IN ALL CAPS? REVIEW AND TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT! 


	2. The Rescuer

I am on a quest to find my sanity. I lost it so long ago, so I might never find it…

* * *

**Don't Walk Home**

**Chapter 2 – The Rescuer**

Kyo grumbled as he jumped off the porch and started at a brisk pace towards Tohru's work. "Damn rat! How could he forget to pick up Tohru?" He shook his head in disgust as he jammed his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. "Maybe _I _should start picking Tohru up. Then we could be alone for awhile and…" The cat stopped in his tracks, cutting himself off. _'Did I just say that! Ghah! I'm Awful! Awful, awful, awful!'_

A terrified scream pierced through Kyo's thoughts, causing him to immediately tense into fighting mode. '_What was that? An animal?'_ He thought, looking towards the direction of the noise. _'It didn't sound like an animal…' _He made a quick decision and turned, heading towards the scream.

As he got closer, Kyo could hear the sound of rough male voices. "Stop struggling, you little bitch!" one yelled, followed immediately by the unmistakable sound of someone being slapped.

'_Someone's being attacked!' _He thought angrily. There was another cry, definitely made by a girl, and a harsh ripping sound. Kyo's blood boiled. _'How could someone do something like that? Well, not while I'm around!' _And without a second thought, Kyo jumped in on the scene. What met his eyes made his heart slam to a halt in his chest.

Tohru.

_Tohru was being attacked._

_Someone was hurting Tohru. _

Time hung still for just a moment as he stood in shock, unable to move, unable to even breathe. Then one of the two men, who had not yet noticed Kyo's appearance, raised his hand and slapped Tohru again.

'_TOHRU!'_

Things seemed to speed up again and the cat's heart pounded back into motion. Rage and adrenaline took over and Kyo raced forward, grabbing one man by the collar, and slamming him into a tree.

The second man looked up just in time to get a good kick in the jaw, which sent him flying into the air. He landed on the ground a half a dozen feet away and lay motionless.

Kyo turned his attention back to the first man, who had gotten to his feet. He looked at his friend in horror, then gave Kyo a look of pure terror. He turned on his heal and stumbled away. Kyo gritted his teeth and started after him, but was stopped by a sob. He froze and spun around.

Tohru was crouched at the base of a tree, sobbing. Her knees were drawn up and her arms were crossed protectively over her bare chest. "Tohru…" He walked over and bent down next to her, keeping his eyes on her face. "Tohru?" he whispered again, reaching out for her. His fingers brushed her arm, and she recoiled, crying even harder. "Tohru, It's me… Kyo. It's all right. Everything's ok. Pease look at me." Tohru lifted her head an inch, and upon seeing Kyo, jerked up. Relief flooded her gaze "K-kyo?" She whimpered.

He smiled for her. "It's alright, Tohru. They're gone."

Tohru pushed herself forward and grabbed onto Kyo's arm, burying her face in his hoodie as cries racked her small body. "I-I w-was s-s-so scared-d!" she moaned through her tears.

Kyo bit his lip as his face lit with a blush. _'She doesn't have a shirt on!' _His mind screamed at him. But Tohru was hurting right now, so he bit back his embarrassment and patted her awkwardly on the back in what was supposed to be a comforting way.

Tohru's crying slowly dissolved into hiccup and she finally looked up at him. "I'm sor-"

"It's alright." Kyo said quickly, standing up to cut off her apology. "You don't have to apolo-…apol-….a…" Kyo trailed off, forgetting what he was saying. When he stood up, Tohru's arms had fallen away, leaving her bare down to the waist. She didn't even seem to notice. Kyo's face burned once again as he stared at her. _'LOOK AWAY!'_ Some part of his mind commanded, and he obeyed. He turned his head quickly and shrugged of his hoodie.

"H-here. C-c-cover up." He mumbled. Tohru looked down and uttered a small scream. She gabbed Kyo's hoodie and pulled it on as fast as possible. When he looked back at her, she was standing, with a blush that probably matched his.

"Where's my bag?" She asked after a minute's awkward silence. Kyo spotted it lying a few feet away from the man he had kicked. He was still lying there. He walked over and bent down next to him. The man was breathing ok. It seemed Kyo had just knocked him out. He picked up the bag and gave the monster another small kick for good measure.

"Is he ok?" Tohru asked quietly as Kyo handed back her bag. "May-…Maybe we should take him somewhere…"

The cat's mouth fell open. "What?" He exploded. "Tohru! He almost…You could have…If I hadn't…" Kyo sputtered, unable to form coherent sentences. Then he sighed. It was Tohru. She only saw other people's needs. Even he would-be rapist. "He'll wake up soon, Tohru. Don't worry about him."

She nodded, but Kyo could still see the worry in her eyes. "Come on, let go home." He said, taking her hand and pulling her off in the direction of the house. _'I've got some things to say to that damn rat when we get back…'

* * *

_

Uh-oh, Yuki's in tro—ble! Alright I'm breaking this up because I'm too lazy to keep typing. I'll try to get the next chapter up tomorrow. If I don't you can sick my swarm of angry mutant Yuki plushies on me. YEAH! MUTANT YUKI PLUSHIES!

Review, or the plushies will get you! Muhuhahaha!


	3. The Cat’s Wrath

Sometimes I wonder why so many people hate Yuki…then I think, "That's alright! More for me!"

* * *

**Don't Walk Home**

**Chapter 3 – The Cat's Wrath**

Yuki glanced at his watch. Twelve-thirty. Worry pulled at his insides. _'They should have been back by now. Stupid cat. He probably got lost.' _He stood up from his homework at the table. "I guess I'll have to go find th-"

The door snapped open with a bang. Yuki stepped back as Kyo stepped over the threshold, pulling Tohru behind him. Yuki's eye's widened when he caught sight of Tohru. Her hair was messy and filled with sticks and leaves. Her eyes were red and one cheek had a bruise on it. Her clothes- _'Is that _Kyo's_ hoodie!' -_were as dirty as the rest of her. She seemed to be in a slight daze. "Miss.."

Kyo shot him a 'don't ask' look before pulling Tohru up the stairs to her room. Yuki frowned but stayed where he was. _'What happened to Miss Honda?'_

He heard the sound of voices, and then a door sliding shut. A second later, footsteps stomped back down the stairs. As the door slid open, the rat opened his mouth to ask what had happened.

_**BAM!**_

Pain exploded in Yuki's stomach as he fell backward into the table. He heard it give a loud crack before giving under him. When he got his breath back, he sat up on his elbows and shot the cat an angry glare. "What the hell was…" The words died in Yuki's throat when he connected with Kyo's gaze.

To say Kyo was angry would have been a massive understatement. A savage light glowed in the cat's eyes, and for a moment, it really seemed like they were on fire. A burning rage emitted from his every pore, and for once in his life, Yuki felt wary, almost afraid, of Kyo.

He opened his mouth and Yuki thought he was going to yell. Instead his voice came out in a deadly hiss. "If you are _EVER _late to pick up Tohru again, I swear, you'll get more than a kick in the stomach."

Yuki pulled his eyebrows together. "I am never late to pick up Miss Honda. It was you who picked her up ton-"

"You should have told me sooner!" He said, his voice rising.

"It's not my fault you didn't leave until-"

"Do you know what almost happened?" Kyo hissed, dropping his voice again as though he would be overheard.

"No, I wasn't there to-"

"Drunken men," The cat ground out, cutting Yuki off again, "attacked Tohru in the woods on her way home."

Yuki's mouth fell open in horror as the implications of Kyo's words dawned on him. "She wasn't….They didn't…"

"I got there in time." Kyo murmured, calming down a little. Yuki sighed in relief. "Just tell me earlier if you can't pick her up." The rat nodded.

Shigure choose that moment to walk into the room. He looked from Yuki, who was still lying on the decimated table, to Kyo, who was standing over him in a fighting stance. Large tears pooled in the dog's eyes. "Why must everyone try to destroy my house?"

* * *

Ha ha. That Shigure… I feel he can never say or do anything un-funny.

I'll try to get another chapter up today since this one's so short. But like I said, It was actually chapter 2, But I was too lazy to type the whole thing.

Till next time,

REVIEW!


	4. The Request

I still can't find my sanity. I did find my old sneakers, though. That's something…

* * *

**Don't Walk Home**

**Chapter 4 – The Request**

Tohru rolled over in bed and shut her eyes, trying to no avail to get some sleep.

_'Stop struggling, bitch!'_

She sat up. "It's useless." She muttered, pulling her knees up to her chest. "I can't sleep…"

Tohru let her thoughts gloss over the night's events. "If Kyo hadn't shown up…" She shivered, not wanting to finish the thought. In truth, if Kyo hadn't showed up, Tohru could have been killed. Then something occurred to her. "I didn't even thank him!" She exclaimed loudly, and then covered her mouth, realizing how loudly she had yelled. "I'll just have to make him a really good breakfast tomorrow." She whispered before looking at the clock. "It's two-thirty. He's probably already asleep."

As the words escaped her mouth, a dull groan echoed from the roof. _'Kyo?' _She slipped out of bed and wandered out into the hall. She stopped outside Kyo's door and knocked softly.

No answer. She slid the door back and peered inside. Moonlight poured in through the open door on the opposite wall, illuminating Kyo's empty futon. She moved over to the balcony and looked up the ladder. There was definitely someone up there. _'He might not want to be disturbed so late at night.' _Tohru thought. _'Maybe I should just go to bed...'_

Yet thought of going back to her dark room to try and catch the sleep that had been eluding her wasn't welcoming. So she hoisted herself onto the ladder and climbed up.

* * *

Kyo couldn't really remember a time he was angrier than right now. The mere thought of those men with their hand all over Tohru was enough to make Kyo want to put his fist through something. Preferably the men themselves, if he ever found them. Which he probably wouldn't. He didn't get a good look at their faces. And he wasn't about to ask Tohru to remember.

How could someone do that to her! Ever though they didn't know her; Just doing…that…to a person?

Kyo realized suddenly that he was growling. He cut himself as the ladder gave a loud rattle. He looked over and saw Tohru climbing over the edge of the roof. She smiled cautiously at him. "H-hello, Kyo. Can…can I come up?"

Kyo smiled at Tohru's politeness and nodded. She pulled herself the rest of the was up and crawled over next to him.

"What are you doing up?" he asked after a few minutes. Tohru sighed and didn't answer a first.

"I…I couldn't sleep." She said finally. Kyo stayed silent. He figured if he was almost raped, he might be a little uneasy too.

Tohru bit her lip. "K-kyo? Can I… ask you a favor?" Kyo looked questioningly at her.

"Uh…ok…"

"When…When I was being… attacked…" Kyo winced as Tohru forced out the words. It was obvious how scared she still was. "I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I was so… helpless…" She turned to Kyo. "So, will y-you help me?"

Kyo blinked in confusion. "Help you? Help you what?"

"Teach me Martial Arts!" The cat leaned away from her sudden radiant smile. Him? Teach Martial Arts? He…He wasn't a Master or anything…besides…

"Why ask me? That damn rat is better at it than I am." She had no idea how much it cost him to say that. It stung. But she might as well learn from the better fighter…

Yet Tohru's smile only widened. "But Kyo, you're much more enthusiastic about Martial Arts than Yuki! I'd much rather learn from you! Please?" Her eyes suddenly widened in some realization and she held up her hands. "OH! I'm so sorry! You probably don't want to teach me and you were jus trying to be nice! And here I am, begging you! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She jumped up, embarrassed and flustered, and started to leave. Kyo sighed and grabbed her ankle.

"It's not that… I just… I'm not a master or anything… I guess if we went to the Dojo I could teach you how to defend yourself or something, but you should really ask Shish-" He was cut off as Tohru flung her arms around his neck.

**_Poof!_**

"Oh, thank you Kyo! Thank you so much! I'm so happy!" Tohru continued to blabber her thanks into the small, orange, shocked, blushing cat in her arms. "I swear I'll work very hard and I won't let you down and…"

"Tohru." Kyo interrupted. She stopped and looked down at Kyo. "It's alright. I'm going to the Dojo tomorrow, so you can just come with me. Just… don't freak out so much…"

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm acting like a giddy little child, aren't I! I'm so annoying! EHH! Am I doing it right now! I'm still freaking out, aren't I! I'm so sorry!"

Kyo sighed and put a paw to his forehead. This could be hard…

* * *

:whistles as she tries to escape all the angry reviewers: I'm really sorry! I told you all that I would update like… 3 days ago! I feel so bad! I've just been hit by a bit of depression. SCHOOL START TOMMARROW! NOOOOO! Where did the summer go:sigh:

Anywho there is one more chapter to this fic and since I don't have any idea when I'll get it out (no later than next week; I absolutely promise!) I'll give you a small little tiny taste. Just hang in there!

oh yeah, one more thing. Is Martial Arts capitalized? I'm not sure...

Chapter 5 – The Training

Yes, Kyo trains Tohru's body into a dangerous weapon. Well, not really. Just a private practice between the Cat and the Riceball! Guest appearance by Kazuma Sohma!


	5. The Training

HOLY CRAP!

Sheesh. 10th grade hit me like a ton of bricks. I am so sorry for not updating. That's just how life goes sometimes. One minute, you're sitting on the computer doing nothing, and the next, _BAM! _You're in school breaking your back under a mound of homework.

Come back, summer….. I miss you….

I am warning you now, I didn't check this chapter for typos, so I apolgize in advance... Stupid lazyness...

* * *

**Don't Walk Home**

**Chapter 5 – The Training**

Kyo rested his head in his hands. He was wrong. It wasn't hard to train martial arts to Tohru.

It was _impossible_.

He watched as the girl picked herself up off the training mat, again, and flashed him a sheepish smile, Which Kyo couldn't help but returning. She had patience, he'd give her that. He didn't know too many people who would mess up the same move forty-seven times and still want to have another go. He figured his patience was the one wearing thin.

"Ok, Kyo, I'm ready to try again." She straightened her training uniform and stood in front of him, placing herself into the stance he had taught her. He took a moment to admire her outfit. He had arrived early so that he could sneak into Kagura's locker and find something for Tohru to wear. Problem was, Kagura had also arrived early and when she caught Kyo in her locker, she went into a violent love-rage about how Kyo didn't need to ask before taking her think for his "Kagura shrine" He winced, remembering the beating he had suffered at her hands.

Kagura was petite, but she was still taller than Tohru. Yet her clothes fit Tohru almost perfectly. The dark material hung loosely from her, but didn't cause a disability. He had never seen someone so small and fragile like her. Not to mention clumsy….

"Ok," Kyo said, shaking his head to clear it from his train of thought. "Let's give it another try. I'll come at you, and you're going to…"

"…use your momentum to flip you." She answered, flashing him another smile. She then set her face into a concentrated stare, locking onto him. Kyo sighed. Did she ever get frustrated?

He started for her, his hands outstretched. The principle was pretty basic. To put it bluntly, Tohru was _not _a fighter. But he figured if she could flip the guy as he was running at her, it would daze him at least, which would buy her some time to get somewhere safe.

As he got closer, he noticed Tohru's determined frown change into a grimace. Her stance shifted slightly as she prepared to take his blow, rather than block it. He ground out a frustrated growl. _'This is the same thing she did the last forty-seven times! She's gonna take the blow and get knocked over!'_

He grabbed hold of her wrist and pushed her back without stopping. He backed her up against the wall of the dojo and pinned her hands above her head with his own. If he hadn't been so angry, he might have noticed the improper position he had her in. But he didn't.

"You're concentrating too hard, Tohru!" He yelled, loosing his temper. Then he noticed Tohru's eyes.

They were closed.

Closed!

"Tohru! You closed your eyes? How are you supposed to defend yourself with your eyes closed? Do you _want_ to be kidnapped? Do you _want_ to be killed? Or raped? Is that what you want? Look, I'm not even trying to hold you down! What the hell are you going to do when-"

"_NO!_" White stars suddenly burst in front of Kyo's eyes as a blinding pain erupted in the lower part of his body. He moaned in agony and fell backwards, releasing his grip on Tohru.

He looked up and saw her still standing in exactly the same place she was when he fell. Her knee was raised and her eyes were wide in a mixture of shock and horror.

"Well," Kyo muttered as blackness started to creep around the edges of his vision. "You can always do that…"

Then he passed out.

* * *

"Ok, Tohru, that was a little better." Kazuma complimented as Tohru picked herself up off the training mat. "But remember…"

Kyo watched as his master once again showed Tohru how to flip an opponent. He sat on the floor, watching. He shifted his weight and moaned as pain spiked up his body. He readjusted the icepack on his lap and sighed. At least _he_ learned something today. Never corner Tohru.

"Fifty-four." The cat counted as Tohru failed, yet again, to flip Kazuma. Kazuma, though, was patient. He merely smiled and showed Tohru what she did wrong. _'She's still concentrating too hard. She's expecting an attack from Master. Someone probably won't warn her before attacking, though. They'll be…' _He smiled as an idea filtered into his brain. _'They'll be spontaneous…'_

Ignoring the pain in his crotch, Kyo stood and carefully maneuvered behind Tohru, who had her eyes on Kazuma. He signaled to his master, who gave him a small smile a slight nod. _'She doesn't even realize I'm right behind her!' _He thought angrily.

Kyo reached around with one arm and grabbed her loosely around the wait, while using the other had to grab her mouth.

Her reaction was immediate. Grabbing the hand around her mouth, she gave an almighty tug that sent Kyo sailing over her head. He landed hard on his back with a sharp thud, and his spine screamed in pain.

Tohru looked down at him, The same deer-in-the-headlights look that she had after his last injury.

"OH MY GOSH! _KYO_!" She knelt down next to him. "Are you ok! I'm so sorry! I wasn't even thinking! I'm such an idiot! Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!"

Kyo managed a grin for her sake. "Tohru, That's exactly what you were supposed to do. Attack without thinking. You…..did good" Tohru paused, then smiled.

"I…I did it right?" She sounded doubtful. Kyo nodded, and her smile widened. "I did it right!" She cheered, swooping down to hug Kyo. "I did it-Oops!"

**_POOF!_**

Kyo just relaxed in Tohru's arms as she continued her ecstatic-apologetic rant. At least she was taught something. That almost made his combined beating from Kagura, kneeing, and spine crunching worth it.

"Great job." Kazuma said, coming over. "It seems you pulled off that move pretty well. Now," He clapped his hands together excitedly. "let's try something _new_."

Kyo groaned.

* * *

:Stabs chapter with spork: Ghahh! This chapter stunk! Argh! I hated it! Did you hate it? I did! Maybe I'm just being to hard on me self. What ever.

There you have it, the final chapter of Don't Walk Home. It could be a little while until I get a new story out. As I said before, school is wringing me. Good news: Plenty of time to write stories, and school seems to be my inspiration, cause I've only been in two weeks and have written tons. Bad news: I HAVE NO TIME TO TYPE! None! Nada! ZIPO!

So just look out for me…

Oh yeah, sorry, but I have to warn you. My next fanfic probably won't be Fruits Basket. Maybe Inuyasha or possibly Zelda. I don't know yet.

CHOW!

-InuDani (Your ever-loyal slave)


End file.
